The Marauder's Code
by Sgwilliams3110
Summary: Before the start of 6th Year James Potter thought he loved Lily Evans. Only issue - Lily thought she hated James. But when they, and their friends are forced to learn to cooperate will they learn to live with each other, or will everything crash and burn?


_Welcome everyone to a brand-new fic. Which is... in reality, an old fic. Sort of. Basically, this is the new and improved version of an idea I had in an old (Now completely neglected) fic I wrote called "Story of their lives." It's got a similar plot and style, except there are a couple of new characters, a couple of characters have been renamed, and the whole thing is a lot longer. This chapter is about three or four times the length of the first chapter of 'Story of their lives', and I feel it's a lot better story because of it._

_To those of you who enjoyed the original story, I'm sorry I've stopped writing it, but I'd honestly started to hate my own story, so I decided to start completely fresh with a brand new fic. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this one just as much (Possibly even more...? Y'never know.) Points to mention - there's a pretty good chance I will rewrite this chapter at least once, because there is no chapter harder to write than the first one. Also - expect the name of this fic to change. Just as soon as I can think of a semi-decent one._

_Anywho, now for the formalities:_

_**DISCLAIMER: Within this story, I own nothing. Not the setting of Hogwarts, not the character's of Sirius, Remus, James or Lily, NOTHING. JK Rowling owns all of that, and I am not JK Rowling, otherwise Hedwig would've survived the 7th book. Because lets be honest - what did the owl do to deserve being killed** **off?**_

Points to remember - this fic is a canonical (love that word) as I can make it. I expect at least one slip-up, so please tell me if I make any major mistakes. Also - as you will realise very quickly -

Normal writing is Lily, _Italics are James, _**Bold is Sirius, **_**and Bold-Italics is Grace - who is an OC.**_

_Hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review. It helps my writing a lot._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: That Day When I Started Writing A Diary (Lily)<br>_Chapter 1: That Day When I Made A Bet (James)  
><em>**Chapter 1: That Day When Gracie Told Us All About Her Periods (Sirius)  
><strong>_**Chapter 1: That Day When We All Knocked Out Professor McGonagall (Grace)**_

Tuesday 28th September 1975

* * *

><p>Can someone – anyone – please tell me why the Universe has it in for me?<p>

It's a proven fact that every 16 year old girl has a mortal enemy. That one person who seems to have the talent to make you want to throw yourself off a cliff every time you talk to them. Grace has Sirius, Amy has that weird cat lady who always glares at her as she walks past, while I… I have James Potter.

Now most people only see their mortal enemies on rare occasions. Like Amy only sees her weird cat lady once or twice every holiday. However, a select group of poor unfortunate souls have to try and deal with their mortal enemies on a day-to-day basis. They just have to avoid them when they can, and do their best to ignore whatever taunts the horrible person throws at them. Until today – I was one of those people. Potter is in my house at school, so I was forced to be the bigger person and ignore his petty insults, and his constant, never-ceasing attempts to ask me out (Me and Grace think we're the only Gryffindor girls over the age of fifteen to have not dated him. Potter and Grace won't date because they're like third cousins or something, so I think he regards me as a trophy. Once he dates me, he'll have the 'complete set,' so to speak.)

Today however, I moved away from being part of the category of having to ignore my mortal enemy on a day-to-day basis. Because now I have to ACKNOWLEDGE him on a day-to-day basis. Heck, I have to COOPERATE with him on a day-to-day basis.

And it's all because of this damned diary.

_**Lily, back up. Your starting to sound insane. Blaming inanimate objects for your real world woes does nothing to help your (already rather fragile) mental stability. (Grace)**_

OF COURSE I'M GOING INSANE! I HAVE TO COOPERATE WITH JAMES 'BIGHEAD' POTTER! (Lily)

_**So! I have to cooperate with Sirius "I (Think) I'm So Great" Black. Besides, I keep telling you – James is actually alright. (Grace)**_

You just say that because you share genes. (Lily)

_**He's actually kinda cool. And friendly. (Grace)**_

_And let's not forget, REALLY, REALLY hot. (James)_

_**James – you really aren't helping your cause here. (Grace)**_

GET OFF MY FREAKING DIARY ENTRY POTTER! (Lily)

_Our diary, if you remember. I'm just being the amazingly perfect student that I am, and participating in this group project that McGonagall assigned us. (James)_

_**It was a group **__**punishment**__** James. Not project. (Grace)**_

_Well forgive me for trying to be optimistic. Are we going to start writing an actual entry, or just continue talking – writing – messaging – whatever this counts as. (James)_

I would be writing the first part of the day if YOU TWO hadn't interrupted me. (Lily)

_**Lily – you were just bitching about James for around three or four paragraphs. (Grace)**_

NOT TRUE! NOT REMOTELY TRUE! (Lily)

"_**James Potter is in my house at school , So I just had to ignore his petty insults…" etc. etc. (Grace)**_

That isn't bitching, that was an unbiased introduction to why I was annoyed about writing a Diary with Potter. (Lily)

_**No Lily, that was a COMPLETELY BIASED introduction. (Grace)**_

_Yeah! It should've been more like "James Potter is a smart, ruggedly handsome example of masculinity, who is in my house at school." That sounds a lot more accurate. (James)_

How about "James Potter is the completely ugly and unintelligent git who is in my house at school?" (Lily)

_**To be fair, that does sound a little more accurate than yours, James. (Grace)**_

_I'm wounded. Though you can hardly call me unintelligent Lily, considering how I score better than you in tests for practically every subject. (James)_

Not true! I beat you in Potions, Charms, Muggle Studies AND Divination! (Lily)

_**Lily – I don't think Divination is a particularly good way to gauge intelligence levels. I told the examiner that he would be mauled by a troll in our OWLS, and ended up with Exceeds Expectations. (Grace)**_

_And you're Muggleborn! Of course you're going to beat me at Muggle Studies! (James)_

Potter – the only thing you're better than me at is Transfiguration. (Lily)

_And Ancient Runes! And Flying! (James)_

YOU CAN'T COUNT FLYING! IT'S NOT A FREAKING SUBJECT! (Lily)

_**-sighs- SO YOU'RE BOTH EQUAL! WE KNOW! YOU ARGUE ABOUT THIS EVERY DAY! (Grace)**_

We're not equal, he's just biased. (Lily)

_We're not equal, SHE'S just biased. (James)_

_**How about we all try to get along and start writing the freaking entry! PLEASE! (Grace)**_

Fine then. Who starts? (Lily)

_**I vote… You. (Grace)**_

_Seconded. (James)_

Urgh. Fine Then. (Lily)

* * *

><p>"Now class…" Began Professor McGonagall as she scratched words on the blackboard behind her with a dull shriek, "Who can tell me what this symbol represents?"<p>

My hand flew into the air, delighted to actually be able to answer a question in Transfiguration. "It's a reversal spell," I explained. "When properly performed, the spell will reverse any attempts at transfiguration magic."

"Correct." Announced McGonagall, a look of approval evident on her face. When she turned away, to answer some Ravenclaw's question about the "Practical Applications of Reversal Spells," I wasn't surprised to hear a quiet "Smart Alec" muttered from behind me.

"At least I actually contribute in class Potter." I spat, as I turned around to face him.

James Potter is the utter git who sits behind me in Transfiguration. To everyone else around the school he's James Potter – Quidditch Hero and Teenage Heartthrob. He's also the ringleader of a band of trouble making teenagers who effectively rule the school called the Marauders. They constantly pull pranks and attack random students. Personally, I think he's a complete waste of space. He's not THAT great at Quidditch, and who cares if he's good looking! He has the personality of a Hippogriff. He's obnoxious, and rude, and irritating. He always musses his hair up because he thinks it makes him look cool. Simply, Any interaction with James Potter is almost always a bad one.

"I contribute." He argued, adopting a mock-hurt tone, "I just don't suck up to every teacher I see, unlike you,"

"Pig!" I snapped, "I do not suck up to the professors!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

We probably would've gone on like that for the rest of the lesson, if it wasn't for the fact that our argument was suddenly interrupted by Prat #2 – Sirius Black. He's a marauder too, and an utter git. In effect – Sirius is like a mirror James. He originally came from a wealthy Wizarding family – The Blacks – but rumour has it that he ran away at the start of this year, and went to live with James. Sirius cannot be…well… 'Serious' for longer than ten seconds. He constantly makes really stupid jokes, and he considers any class where he hasn't caused a major disruption a complete waste of time. For some totally obscure reason, Sirius is madly popular with the ladies as well. He goes through girls like he does quills – to the extent that there is an actual term used to describe breaking up with him – the "Black Breakup." Through some weird twist of logic, this has apparently made him more desirable, to the extent that everyone wants to have experienced a Black Breakup. Don't ask me – I've never particularly understood my own gender.

"Is there a fight going on?" Asked Sirius – in his low, yet light and childish voice, "Because I hardly want to be left out!"

"Nothing's going on Black." I replied, obvious frustration seeping into my tone. "Potter's just being the normal self-centred pig he is. I'm sure he can't help what comes naturally to him."

"Yeah! And Lily is just being the annoying, stupid, nerdy and yet surprisingly hot freak who sits next to me in Transfiguration."

I promptly kicked him in the shins.

"Git! Take it back!" I growled, glaring daggers.

"What – the surprisingly hot comment?" Teased Potter.

"No – obviously the annoying, stupid nerd bit. I'm not even a little bit like that." I muttered, frustratedly.

"To be fair James, I'm not entirely certain you can be a nerd AND be stupid." Pointed out Sirius.

"Good point." Pondered James. "Oh well – I never really said that Evans makes much sense."

Deep inside, I could feel I was about to blow. Potter was bad enough on his own, but when coupled with Black, he was about three times as much of a prick as usual. To my relief, at that exact moment, the bell rung loudly for lunch. Not even caring about McGonagall yelling at us all to complete exercises two and three in our workbooks for the next lesson, I snatched my parchment and books from the desk in front of me, and flew out the door as if I'd seen a basilisk.

I raced through the corridor, nervously looking behind my shoulder constantly, as if Potter would suddenly leap at me at any moment. Unfortunately, looking behind my shoulder was perhaps not the best thing to do at the time, as the moment I turned back around, so as to face forward, I promptly walked head-first into one of Hogwarts' many fine, thick, STONE walls.

It hurt. A lot.

"Ginger Alert! Ginger Alert!" Yelled a loud, boisterous voice from one end of the corridor. "Incredibly thick and preoccupied Ginger Alert! Lock your doors, bar your windows! No wall shall be left unscathed by the fiery, terrifying… LILY EVANS!"

I rolled my eyes, before accepting the hand that Gracie had offered me. Grace Reynolds has been my friend since the first day at Hogwarts, when she, 'helped' me through the barrier at Kings Cross. Refusing to believe her when she claimed that the wall didn't physically exist, she grabbed me by the shoulders and flung me straight at it. Possibly the biggest shock of my life. How we're still friends continues to shock me – but friends we are. Grace has always been the rebellious and boisterous one of our group – a marauderette, so to speak. She has short, pixie-blonde hair, and dark brown eyes that seem to scream mischief. She can be blunt, rude and exceptionally aggressive, but she's a loyal friend, and me and Amy love her (despite her MANY quirks).

"Funny," I remarked, dryly. "Think of that one all by yourself?"

Noting my tone, Grace instantly laughed. "Ooohh! Someone's bitter – What did my darling relative do this time?"

"Him and Black were just bugging me in Transfiguration. Nothing new." I complained.

"Ignore James. He's actually semi-decent, he just seems to get a thrill out of irritating you. Probably because you refuse him entry to your pants."

"Ewww.' I groaned, wincing. "He's going to be irritating me for a long time then."

"See – I disagree with that." Began Potter, red in the face and puffing. "I have yet to meet a woman who can resist my seducing looks and vibrant personality."

"Funny," I replied, "I'd of thought that after six years of living in the same tower, you'd of met me. Any reason you look like you just ran a marathon?"

Both Grace and James looked at me in confusion. "What on earth is a marathon?" Asked Grace.

"It's a muggle long-distance running… thing." Explained Sirius, who had just caught up with James. "Lasts about 26 miles, I think."

Grace looked at him in bewilderment. "How the hell would you know that?" She said, curiosity extinguishing the usual feelings of hatred she'd experience each time she came face to face with Sirius.

Sirius smiled seductively. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, my dearest Gracie."

"I'm not one of your floozies, Black. Lines like that don't work on anyone with any sense of independence or standards."

"Burn Padfoot." Joked James.

"You can't really insult him when you use the exact same lines." I reminded him.

"Burn Prongs." Replied Sirius.

We continued walking down the hallway, passing some of the Hufflepuffs exiting a Charms class. One of them – a guy called Amos Diggory yelled out to Grace, "We still on for Hogsmeade?"

Grace immediately blushed, before nodding and then doubling his speed. Me, Potter and Black all promptly increased our walking pace to catch her up.

"You're going on a date with Diggory?" Exclaimed Sirius.

Amos Diggory is a 7th Year Hufflepuff, with a reputation for going through ladies to rival the Marauders. Everyone is well aware of the "Diggory Tower Ploy," where Amos would convince his date-of-the-time to go on a 'romantic journey' with him to the Astronomy Tower, to commit some obscene acts which perhaps shouldn't be mentioned here.

"So what if I am, Black?" Argued Grace, anger blazing in her eyes. "I fail to see how it's your business?"

"Well, yeah… but Diggory only has one interest when it comes to girls, so to speak…" Muttered James, awkwardly.

"And what would that be James?" Grace spat, steel in her tone.

"To get into your pants." Said Sirius, bluntly.

I watched as Grace's temper flared. With fury in her step, she turned on the spot, to look straight at me. "And what do YOU think, Lily," She asked, in a foreboding and icy tone.

I was backed to a corner. Nervously, I stammered: "You have to admit… he does have a bit of a reputation."

Grace exploded. "What do you mean he has a REPUTATION!"

Sirius took his place in the firing line. "Admit it Reynolds. All that Diggory wants is to screw you and be done with it."

"What – you mean do EXACTLY WHAT YOU DO."

I watched as Sirius' face turned a deeper shade of red. As he and Grace continued to argue, I rounded on Potter.

"This is all your fault, you know that right." I spat at him.

He looked at me incredulously. "How the hell is those two fighting, MY fault?"

"Don't play innocent, Potter. If you hadn't been annoying me during Transfiguration, then I wouldn't of left so early, and then I wouldn't of crashed into the wall, and then me and Grace wouldn't of been delayed, and so Sirius wouldn't of caught up to us just before we walked past Diggory. So basically, it's your fault that they're fighting." I explained.

"You do realise you're insane right?" Asked James.

He'd pushed me just a little too far. In one fluid motion, I whipped my wand from out of my pocket, and pointed it straight at his face.

"One more word Potter." I threatened, well beyond any sense of rationality.

"WOAH there Lily, cool it." I turned around to see Remus looking at me with hesitation, showing obvious concern for his friend. Remus is the third and only likeable Marauder (Well, I guess Peter's not too bad, but nobody really seems to notice him, he's just in the background). Remus is my fellow Prefect, so we've kinda become good friends after patrolling Hogwarts' corridors from 9 till 11, three days a week for the last year or so.

I looked past him to spot Amy, standing by Remus' side, with a mixed expression of amusement and concern. Amy is my other best friend, along with Grace, and she's has the perfect personality to balance out our group of three. While me and Grace are both loud and unpredictable, Amy is fairly quiet, and rarely overreacts. She's quite shy, but as soon as you get to know her, she is absolutely amazing to be around. And also, completely insane. Seriously, she collects rocks. If that's not a pretty decent indicator for insanity then I have no idea what is. Amy has long, brown hair, and misty-blue eyes. She's tall – way taller than me and Grace, and is Muggleborn, like me.

"Seriously Lily," Amy was saying, laughing at me, "Jinxing James' nose off may not be your smartest move. Killed by rabid-fangirls is not a good way to go."

I couldn't help but crack a smile. Perhaps it would've ended there, if Potter had been able to resist making one last comment.

"I think it's the fangirls who have Lily to worry about. Rabid must be her middle name. I blame the hair." He joked.

As long strings of profanity began to flow from my mouth, my wand flew upwards and before I even realized it, I had attempted to hex Potter.

He ducked, before bringing his own wand out and attempting to hex me back. To the left of me, I noticed Sirius and Grace doing the same thing, with Sirius dodging Grace's assault, and occasionally sending the odd stunning spell in her direction.

Remus and Amy both had their wands out too, with Remus pointing his towards Grace and Amy pointing hers towards Sirius, both prepared to intervene if they needed too. Me and Potter continued to duel in the middle of the corridor, using average passer-by's as portable cover and casting a variety of curses towards each other. As it was, James was now sporting a monobrow from one of my spells, and I'd also cursed him so that for a brief period he was repeatedly slapping himself in the face.

In turn, I had grown a long bushy-brown beard, and my hair had turned a bright shade of blue ("Just trying to put out the fire," Yelled James,) . I expect the fight would've continued until someone was seriously injured, if it weren't for a loud yell of "ENOUGH!" from behind me. As one we all turned and instinctively sent 6 individual stunning spells at this new threat.

And that, is how Professor McGonagall received four (two missed) simultaneous stunning spells to the chest.

In shock, we stopped arguing long enough to carry the now unconscious Professor up to the Hospital Wing to be treated by Madame Pomfrey. We waited as she was revived by the glaring nurse, before being told by the furious Professor that she expected to see us the moment classes finished for us to receive our punishments.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is how I knocked out my third Hogwarts Professor (Sirius)<strong>

_**THIRD? Also – who invited you into the conversation? (Grace)**_

**Yeah – I knocked out Flitwick with a stray bludger (I honestly believe he sabotaged my Third Year Charms exam in retaliation,) and in potions, made my Fainting Formula a tad too potent – Slughorn was knocked out just from smelling it. And I invited myself – I figured this diary was missing my lightning fast wit and superb facial features. (Sirius)**

And let's not forget your modesty either. (Lily)

**Oh ha ha. But anyway, I figured my perspective was needed for writing down the next part of the day. (Sirius)**

I'm sure Grace could've managed it … (Lily)

_**YEAH! I Could've managed it. (Grace)**_

**Perhaps you could've. But inevitably, I have the quill, therefore I get to write to next part of the entry. Plus – I make EVERYTHING seem more awesome. (Sirius)**

"**Come ON Reynolds – Just admit I'm right so that we can move on!" I groaned, far too tired to be having this argument. **

"**NO Black! Why on Earth should I apologize for an argument YOU started?" Grace complained back, clearly ignoring everything I had previously mentioned.**

"**Me!" I spluttered. "You just suddenly had a temper tantrum halfway down the corridor, and attempted to hex the first person you could find. Which unfortunately happened to be ME. Now can you just apologize for hexing me so that we can cut this conversation short?" **

**We were on our way to Charms, arguing as we wandered down the chilly third floor corridor. I'd ditched James and Remus, who were in a separate charms class than me, to head up there on my own. As I passed the Trophy room, I spotted Grace a little ways ahead of me. Deciding I deserved some sort of apology for the variety of hexes she'd thrown at me earlier, I increased my pace and caught up with her, leading to the conversation we were having now.**

"**You were delving into stuff that had absolutely NOTHING to do with you." Grace was yelling. "What in god's name gave you the right to start harassing me about going on a date with Amos?"**

"**You can't deny that all I was doing was telling you the truth. James and Lily were saying the exact same things and yet you didn't try to hex them, did you?"**

"**That's because unlike you Black, Lily and James are my friends."**

**Ouch. Unfazed though, I continued my argument.**

"**You're just bitter because everyone knows that your little boyfriend is a player who only wants…and gets… one thing."**

"**What – you mean like you?"**

"**Shove it Reynolds, that argument's only get you so far. Besides - unlike Diggory, I actually have a sense of integrity."**

"**Integrity?" Repeated Grace, her tone full of scorn, "It really doesn't show."**

**I rolled my eyes, as we both stepped into the classroom. Flitwick was at the front of the class, standing on three thick books so he could reach the top of his podium, which was covered in a various assortment of pieces of parchment and thick Charm-related texts. I scanned the classroom to see that my usual partner, Peter, had moved for the lesson, and was now sitting next to a broad shouldered Hufflepuff named Derek. I inwardly groaned, mentally preparing myself for a boring lesson where I might actually have to listen, before I remembered that Grace had been sitting on her own as her partner for the last five years, a blonde-haired girl named Clara Abbott, had decided not to take Charms for her sixth year after a colour changing charm went wrong in her OWL. Rumour has it that the examiner was only able to see green-coloured objects for the next week and a half. **

**In a suave and controlled manner, I calmly dumped my stuff onto the empty desk next to Grace's, before cheerfully sitting down.**

**Grace rolled her eyes before giving me her very best death glare. "What the HELL, are you doing here?" she asked, clearly dreading the answer.**

"**Well…" I began, carefully monitoring her rapidly changing facial expressions, "As you may have noticed, Pete has decided to forsake me for Derek, leaving me to fend off the boredom of Charms class on my own, a very difficult task to undertake, which will probably result in me sketching various varieties of Dragons on my parchment. I realized you'd probably be sitting by yourself as well, and I'm still owed an apology if you remember correctly."**

**Grace glared at me, giving off her best 'now is not a good time to mess with me' vibe. "Leave." She growled.**

"**I'd truly love to," I began, "But I'm afraid that-"**

"**-chat time over!" Squeaked Flitwick, "Time to start the class!"**

"**-the class appears to already started." I smirked. "And we all know how much I would HATE to interrupt a lesson."**

**Despite the fact she was still quite obviously furious at me, Grace couldn't help but laugh at that comment, and the previous tension eased momentarily. Knowing that I was pushing my luck, I casually asked – "So what do you see in Diggory anyhow?"**

**Grace cocked her eyebrow. "You know when people say that you're on thin ice Black…" She began.**

"**Easy, easy, Reynolds. I'm not actually insulting you this time." I smiled. "I'm just curious – I didn't really think that Diggory would really be the type of bloke you'd get into."**

"**Don't act like you know me Sirius." Grace replied, in a blunt and steely tone.**

**You know when I said the tension eased momentarily? Yeah… At this point, it came back.**

"**Charming." I bit back, sarcastically. "Seriously Gracie – it won't kill you to try and be civil."**

"**Don't call me Gracie."**

"**Sorry Gracie? You don't like me calling you Gracie?"**

"**Sirius…"**

"**But Gracie is such a nice name, don't you think so Gracie? How on earth could you be opposed to being called Gracie, Gracie?"**

"**Black. Seriously."**

"**That's my name!" I smirked. "Siriusly Black. In the same way that your name… Is Gracie."**

**Grace sighed in obvious exasperation. I couldn't help but smile a little. Irritating Reynolds was a great way to spend a Charms lesson.**

"**Something wrong Reyno-AAAAH!" I began, before yelling in pain as I felt Grace's foot come into contact with my left shin. Grace smirked:**

"**Nothing's wrong Blackie." She giggled. "Nothing's wrong at all."**

**I couldn't help but smile at that, and proceeded to back off.**

"**Physical violence is not the answer Reynolds." I teased back.**

"**I dunno – It shut you up didn't it?"**

"**I disagree. It takes a lot more than a kick in the shins to shut me up Gracie." I pointed out, winking as I did so.**

"**Two kicks in the shins?" She offered, before proceeding to do just that.**

"**AHHH!" I screamed again, this time much louder than the first. Flitwick, along with most of the class turned around to look at me, sitting next to Grace at the back-right corner of the classroom.**

"**Is something the matter Mr. Black?" Asked Flitwick, delicately.**

"**Errm… No Professor. Just, errr… Muscle spasms. That's it – Muscle spasms. I was practicing a bit of Quidditch before classes today, and I must've pulled something." I lied – as convincingly as I could. To the right of me, I could see Grace struggling to keep a straight face at my embarrassment.**

"**Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" Questioned the tiny little man, concern etched all over his face.**

"**Errm – no Professor. I think that the last one was the muscle moving back into place." I explained, not really having a clue as to what I was saying.**

"**Very well Mr. Black – as you wish." Smiled the Professor. "As I was saying, before Mr. Black's minor outburst – today is the day where we will organise your half-year project. I'm sure you all know, that this project is a very major part of your sixth year assessment. It will be used as 50% of your overall grade, and the mark you get will also contribute to your overall NEWT grade next year. This assessment will be different to any you have attempted so far, as part of a new 5-year curriculum that the school is trying out. While I'm not certain about the criteria for any of the other courses, I am certain that other classes will have you attempting similar things."**

**Me and Grace shared a quick glance – neither of us had heard anything about a half year project in any of our other classes.**

"**Now – I'm sure you're wondering what this project will entail." Flitwick continued. "For two periods a week, until the end of term two, you will be working on a brand-new experimental charms unit. In pairs of two, you will be tasked with creating two brand new charms, for a variety of set purposes. You must then test out these charms, create a written document about them, and conduct an Oral Presentation to the class, describing and explaining the uses of your two charms. Naturally, this is a very big task to undertake – so along with your two periods of classtime each week, it will be necessary to contribute at least two or three hours of your own time every fortnight to this project."**

**I was actually starting to get really excited about this unit that Flitwick was describing to us. I knew that creating Charms could be a very long, tiresome process, but secretly, I'd always wanted to try it. I wondered what different "Set Purposes" we'd be working towards…**

"**I hope I haven't scared you all off." Laughed the Charms Teacher, noticing the blank looks that some of my classmate wore. "Usually – I would pair you off randomly through the Class List, but as you've all been fairly attentive and hard working from the start of the year, I've decided that you are all mature enough to work with your friends – but still remain productive. Therefore, for the rest of this project, you will be paired up with whoever you a currently sitting next to. Good luck everyone!" The teacher smiled in excitement – clapping his hands in pleasure. "Pettigrew, Cobblepot – could you please take these assessment sheets and hand one to each desk."**

**Slowly I turned around to face Grace, who's expression was that of sheer dread.**

"**So Gracie…" I ventured, attempting to keep my tone bright. "Partners eh?"**

_**And in short, that is when all and any joy in my life vanished. (Grace)**_

**Ouch – talk about melodramatic… you sound like Lily. (Sirius)**

_Yeah – it's a little scary Gracie. I'm scared your hair'll turn ginger overnight or something. (James)_

_**Funny James. (Grace)**_

**Okay – so how come he gets to call you Gracie, and I don't? (Sirius)**

_**He has the advantage of being likeable. (Grace)**_

In the interest of fairness – Sirius is more likeable than James. Only marginally, but he is a little more tolerable. (Lily)

**Threatened James? ;D (Sirius)**

I take that back. It appears they're as immature as each other. (Lily)

_BROTHERS! (James)_

**BROTHERS! (Sirius)**

_**I don't think Lily really meant that as a compliment, guys… (Grace)**_

_We can take it as one anyway. (James)_

**BROTHERS! (Sirius)**

_BROTHERS! (James)_

_**I feel like I'm sitting next to a pair of two year olds… (Grace)**_

_TWO-YEAR-OLDS! (James)_

**TWO-YEAR-OLDS! AND BROTHERS! (Sirius)**

_BROTHERS! (James)_

PLEASE stop doing that! Potter – you're on the next section. (Lily)

_Yes! James' time to shine! Errm… What am I supposed to talk about again? (James)_

**You and Lily's little bet… (Sirius)**

Yeah – the one that I'M gonna win. (Lily)

_**What bet? (Grace)**_

**Sounding pretty confident there Evans. (Sirius)**

Honestly, I don't really see how it's possible for me to lose it. Everything about James is so… unlikeable. How could I like him – ever. (Lily)

_**What bet? I'm SO CONFUSED! (Grace)**_

**In fairness, the boy does have an entire fan club who would vehemently disagree with you on that one Lily. (Sirius)**

_Also in fairness, most of the people in mine and Padfoot's fan clubs lack the ability to count past 7. (James)_

**You do realise that you just backed up Lily's claims against you – right Prongs? (Sirius)**

_Shit. Errm – I would like to take back my previous comment. (James)_

This bet is in the bag. (Lily)

_**WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THIS FREAKING BET IS? (Grace)**_

_You wish Evans. (James)_

I don't need to wish Potter. (Lily)

_I know – you already have your Prince Charming in me. (James)_

I'm not entirely sure that made sense, but it made me want to vomit anyway. (Lily)

_Funny. Remind me again how you have friends? (James)_

I could ask you the same thing. (Lily)

_**Errm Guys, while I'm sure you are both really enjoying your little fight – Honestly, a conversation with Sirius seems more appealing than listening to this. AND I STILL HAVEN'T BEEN TOLD WHAT THIS BET IS! (Grace)**_

**Technically – you aren't actually listening to this. You're reading it. (Sirius)**

_**On second thoughts… I take that back. James, just start the next section. Before my thin amount of patience breaks and I kill Blackie. (Grace)**_

_On it. (James)_

* * *

><p>"<em>So! Hungry!" Barked Sirius as he grabbed nearly every food item he could see at the Gryffindor table, and proceeded to tower his plate sky high with half a dozen potato's, three Yorkshire puddings and what looked like half a chicken. <em>

"_I really don't know how you're hungry Pads…" Remarked Remus, a lazy grin spread across his face, "Your breakfast could've fed a small African nation."_

"_Point to Mr Moony." Squeaked Peter from the other side of the table, while Remus did a little mock bow for the rest of the table. Sirius stopped the torrent of food from entering his mouth for long enough just to comment;_

"_Is every joke you make against me going to be about my eating habits Moony?" _

"_I wouldn't have to joke if you could eat less like a… dog." Remus wryly remarked._

_Every Marauder smirked, before a voice piped up from behind Peter;_

"_What's so funny?" Asked Amy._

"_Just a joke that Moony made," Explained Sirius. Amy rolled her eyes, knowing she wasn't going to pry any more information from us, and smoothly changed topics. _

"_Remus – we need to decide when we're going to start working on our Potions project." She pointed out._

"_You're doing a potions project together?" Questioned Peter._

"_Yeah – We got given it from Slughorn about a week ago. Sorry Amy – I totally forgot about it." Remus said, look very guilty. _

"_It's no big deal. When'll you be free next?" _

"_Errm – I'm not doing anything tonight, if that works with you?"_

_Amy smiled. "Sure – I'm free. Common room at six?"_

"_It's a date!" Moony grinned, as Amy wandered off. He turned to face the rest of us, who were staring at him in shock._

"_What?" He asked, his pleasant expression turning to confusion._

"_It's a date…" Mimicked Sirius, a grin starting to light up his face._

"_Sod off you lot – it's Amy." Pointed out Remus. "We've all known her forever."_

_That – admittedly – was true. Amy was friends with pretty much everyone, despite being inherently shy. She's mates with Lily and Grace, and gets on well enough with Me, Sirius, Remus and Peter too. She's always been closest with Moony though, which results in a fair amount of teasing from me and Sirius._

"_Can you imagine what they'll get up too?" I laughed "All alone in the common room."_

"_Everyone knows that she's got the hots for you." Added Sirius. "Don't complain! She's not a bad-looking bird."_

_At this point in the conversation – Lily showed up. "Who's not a bad looking bird?" She asked._

"_Who else but the flaming spitfire of beauty – Lily Evans – herself?" I smirked, winking suggestively._

"_Keep trying Potter." Replied Lily, rolling her eyes._

"_I really don't understand why you refuse to go out with me Lily?" I stated. "I'm good-looking, and funny and lets be fair, you can't really afford a better guy than me…"_

_I know, I know. Looking back at that sentence, I realize it really didn't come out right. I didn't MEAN to insult her – I swear._

_I watched as Lily's temper flared, and rounded on me. "Meaning WHAT Potter?" She yelled._

_I was backed into a corner and I knew it. "Just that… Y'know… you can't really… get a boyfriend…" I stammered. From the corner of my eye I could see Moony wincing with every word and Sirius repeatedly banging his head on the table._

"_I'm sorry?" Lily said, glaring daggers at me. "Why can't I get a boyfriend exactly?"_

_My mouth seemed to be moving, without me actually knowing what I was saying. "Well…" I began. "I know you've had boyfriends – but it's not really like you did anything with them. Plus… They weren't exactly the finest examples of the species, if you get what I'm saying."_

"_And you are." Clarified Lily._

"_I'd like to think so, yes." I claimed, proudly._

"_Funny." Laughed Lily, scorn and anger in her tone. "I'd of thought the opposite. I wouldn't date you if you were the last man alive, Potter."_

"_You say that Lily, but I doubt it." I bit back._

_She rolled her eyes. "Believe it Potter. You have about as much appeal to me as a rat does."_

_All four Marauders laughed at that. "Bad luck Pete!" Sirius joked._

"_You'll be eating your words, Evans." I warned._

"_I really doubt that, Potter." Lily muttered, before turning around and preparing to leave. Not wanting her to get the last words in, a threw out the first words I could think of. _

"_I bet you!" I yelled._

_She froze, and turned around. "Bet me what?"_

"_I bet you'll end up liking me by the end of this year." I claimed, warming to the idea._

"_No way Potter, I'm not making a bet with you." _

"_Why?" I mocked. "Because you know I'm right?"_

"_No!" Lily groaned. "Because making a bet with you is ridiculous. I don't need to prove that you're repulsive. I know it."_

"_Then what do you have to fear?" I asked. "If you're so sure you'll win – why are you so concerned to take part in a bet?"_

"_I'm not." Claimed Lily, steel in her tone. "Terms?"_

"_Errm…" I quickly thought on my feet. "If I win, you have to go on a date with me, and announce to the whole school that I was right." _

"_Like that's ever going to happen." Lily mocked. "Anything else?"_

_At this point, Sirius interjected. "AND you have to kiss Sluggy. On the lips."_

_Lily visibly winced. "Cheers Black, I think it'll take at least a month to get that image out of my head."_

_Sirius grinned cheekily and winked. "Any time Evans. Any time you like."_

_Lily returned his smile for a moment before turning to face me. "What about when I win?" She asked._

"_You mean IF you win, I presume?" I questioned, cocking an eyebrow._

"_Yes, whatever." Responded Lily. "What about if I win?"_

_I thought for a moment. "If you win I'll never bother you again. Ever."_

_I watched as Lily considered her options. After a little while, she stated; "Remus and Amy are both judges. Deal?"_

"_Deal." I agreed, shaking her hand. She shook her head in exasperation and walked off. I turned to face Remus and Sirius. They were looking at me with blank expressions._

"_Did that really just happen?" Mused Sirius._

"_I do believe it did…" Smiled Remus._

"_That bet is in the bag." I grinned, a feeling of elation sweeping through my body. "Gimme a year – Lily will be head over heels for me." _

_Moony cocked an eyebrow. "Now where have I heard that one before Mr. Padfoot?"_

_Sirius let out a bark-like laugh, before playing along. "I have no idea, Mr. Moony. Would you happen to have any idea Mr. Wormtail?"_

"_No idea, Mr Padfoot. Though I admit, the phrase does sound remarkably familiar," Exclaimed Peter, the sarcasm evident in his tone. "I do believe Mr. Prongs may have claimed something similar at the beginning of last year…" _

"_Indeed Mr. Wormtail? Now that you mention it, I DO remember Mr. Prongs saying something to that effect, last year myself." Joked Remus. "In fact, I think he may have said something similar the year before that as well…"_

"_Mr Moony – you just may be right. In fact – I believe that Mr. Prongs did say something similar two years ago." Sirius was clearly enjoying himself at this point. "And if I search through my memories – I believe he may have said something similar the year before THAT as well." Mock-surprise lighted up Padfoot's face. "Funny – I'd of thought he'd of been successful by now."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Keep laughing it up. Lily IS going to like me. I know it."_

"_Prongs…" Moony began, sympathy now beginning to creep into his tone. "All joking aside, you have been saying this for the last three years now. And…well…no offense, but Lily hasn't particularly warmed to the idea thus far."_

"_It's going to be diff-" I began, before my words were cut off by Sirius._

"_Moony's right, James. This is going to end up like last year, with both you and Lily ending up hurt. You sulked for a month straight after the Snivellus ordeal. And I fail to see how this year is going to be any different." _

_Their words made me stop and think. There was no doubt about it – my last three years of attempting to convince Lily she liked me had not ended particularly well… for either of us._

"_I've got to try." I decided. "I'm not saying that it'll all go according to plan, but I know I'll hate myself if I don't. Either way, at least I'll have a firm conclusion. At the end of the year, I'll either be dating her – or I'll never ask her out again."_

_Sirius studied me warily – knowing that nothing he said would change my mind. _

"_Well… be careful mate…" Remus warned, as Peter and Sirius nodded profusely. "We don't want another month of sulking."_

"_I'll be fine. Besides – how could Evan's not end up liking me. I'm so sweet and lovable."_

"_Yeah – you could be her very own pet."_

"_Funny Pads."_

"_I know."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SNOG THE SLUG! HOW COULD NO-ONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS! (Grace)<strong>_

Only if I lose. Which I'm not going to. (Lily)

_**LIKE NOT JUST A CASUAL CHEEK-KISS…LIP ON LIP ACTION. (Grace)**_

Not gonna lose Grace. (Lily)

_I debate that. (James)_

I don't. (Lily)

_**Lily… ya Cougar. He'll probably have a stroke half way through. He's what? A hundred and sixty? (Grace)**_

_Gracie! That's mean… He's not a day over a hundred and thirty. (James)_

**I still don't get why you're allowed to call her Gracie and I'm not. (Sirius)**

_We grew up together. It's my automatic right. (James)_

_**Jamie speaks the truth. (Grace)**_

**JAMIE? (Sirius)**

_Errm Grace – you haven't called me that in half a decade? (James)_

_**I fancied a retro-throwback. Besides, Jamie makes you sound innocent and sweet.**_ _**(Grace)**_

So pretty much everything he's not? (Lily)

_**Yeah – pretty much. (Grace)**_

_Thanks Grace. Love you too… (James)_

_**Anytime Jamie. Anytime at all. (Grace)**_

**Prongs – I hope you appreciate I'm going to be calling you Jamie for the rest of your life now. (Sirius)**

_How lucky am I, to have friends as great as these. (James)_

**Please mate, you'll make me blush. (Sirius)**

_Go look up the word 'Sarcasm' in the dictionary, Pads. I'm sure you'll find it absolutely enlightening. (James)_

**Funny. (Sirius)**

_What can I say… Natural born comedian. Anything else important happen today? (James)_

_**Apart from McGonagall telling us we had to write this piece of crap? Not that I can think of… (Grace)**_

**I jinxed Snivellus, if that counts for anything? (Sirius)**

As you jinx him pretty much every day, I don't think we really need to document the details. (Lily)

_Were you caught? (James)_

**Nah – thanks to my insane skills of evasion, I escaped punishment. It was a truly spectacular display of my brilliance. (Sirius)**

_**He hid behind that statue of "Daedly the Deadly" for about forty minutes. I was there. (Grace)**_

**I totally owned hiding behind that statue. I felt I deserved a medal for my talent at standing behind it. (Sirius)**

You're an idiot Black. (Lily)

**It's endearing. Admit it. (Sirius)**

It's idiotic. So all we have left to write about is our punishment then? (Lily)

_Yup. Who writes it? (James)_

**Bags not. (Sirius)**

_Bags not. (James)_

_**Bags not. (Grace)**_

**Lily – According to the sacred rules of 'Bags-not'-ing, you're up. (Sirius)**

But that's not fair! I already did an entry – and it was longer than yours and James'. Shouldn't it be Grace's turn anyway? (Lily)

_**Technically, yes. But I bags'd not, and you didn't. Hence – it's your turn. (Grace)**_

Some friend. (Lily)

_**Oh don't whine. I listened to you bitch about James for a good hour today. If that's not friendship – I don't know what is. (Grace)**_

But my hand hurts! (Lily)

_**Oh suck it up and write, Bitch. (Grace)**_

Y'know, if you want me to do something – insulting me won't help. (Lily)

_**We're best friends. It's practically a term of endearment by now. (Grace)**_

_Can one of you please write? I have to lead Quidditch practice in half-an-hour. (James)_

_**Yeah Lily! Quit making such a fuss! (Grace) **_

I hate you sometimes. (Lily)

_**Nah – you love me. My personality's amazing. Even Blackie loves it. (Grace)**_

**Please excuse me while I throw up. (Sirius)**

_**Someone's in denial. (Grace)**_

**Actually, someone's sane. Now Lily – please start the next bit. (Sirius)**

But why should I have….. Oh whatever. Grace – you had better do an entry tomorrow. (Lily)

_**Yes Ma'am. (Grace)**_

…And I expect some chocolate to make up for this. (Lily)

_**Fine, fine. Chocolate, sugar quills and a lifetime of servitude. Just start writing. (Grace)**_

On it. I should get a sign that reads "I will write for chocolate." (Lily)

_I don't get it. (James)_

It's a muggle thing. People stand on street corners with signs and- (Lily)

**Lily – James was just saying he doesn't understand. He doesn't actually WANT to understand. (Sirius)**

Oh whatever. I'll just write the next bit. (Lily)

_**Finally. (Grace)**_

* * *

><p>As I stood in silence, attempting to avoid Professor McGonagall's eye contact, I wondered to myself what I'd done to get here. You have to understand, diary-that-has-been-forced-on-me, I'm really not a bad student. Okay, it's true that I don't have a perfect detention record like Clare Finnigan, one of the other 6th year Hufflepuff prefect, but I'm still a pretty good student. The only times when I get in trouble are usually whenever Potter provokes me, such as now.<p>

Grace was standing to left of me, Remus to my right. On the right-hand side of Remus was Amy, and on the left hand side of Grace was Potter. Black hadn't arrived yet. Grace was wearing that evil grin she sometimes wears when she's done something to really piss off Black, so I'm presuming that Grace is mainly responsible for his late arrival.

Sure enough, when Black did appear two minutes later, he muttered, "Sorry I'm late – got caught on a trick stare," all the while openly glaring at Grace, who smiled innocently.

"No matter Mr. Black, I have gotten rather used to the idea of you being tardy. Know however that you will be getting a detention if it occurs again." She warned.

"Yes Professor." Muttered Black.

"Now – obviously we are here to discuss your punishment. While I accept that none of you actually intended to stun me, attacking a faculty member is a very serious offense and shall be treated as such." McGonagall lectured, as me and Amy shared a terrified glance.

"It is disappointing to see you all here. I would of thought that you all had enough maturity by now, to stop holding onto unnecessary feuds against each other. You are all housemates and classmates. If you are not to become friends, then I would at the very least expect you to learn to cooperate with each other, and not end up jinxing each other in corridors."

"I have been thinking about your punishment all day, and as such, I have decided that the best solution is this…" She explained, bringing out an old, blank book from a drawer in her desk. The book had a dark brown cover made of leather and on the cover, in McGonagall's neat and orderly writing, was written a couple of words:

_This diary is the shared property of:_

_Remus Lupin_

_Sirius Black_

_Amy Harwood_

_James Potter_

_Grace Reynolds_

_Lily Evans_

_(If you are not of those designated people, and you do not have permission from one of those designated people to read this diary, please do yourself a favour and do not open this diary. I believe that Ms. Reynolds' bat bogey hex is particularly potent. –Prof. McGonagall.)_

"As I'm sure you can all guess, you're punishment will be to write a group diary, so you are all forced to learn to cooperate each other. You will be expected to have at least two entries in this diary a week, starting tonight. As this is a group project, you will be writing together in pairs, or groups of three or four. Under no exception is anyone allowed to write a diary entry without at least one other person present, so that the diary remains unbiased and represents a variety of viewpoints."

"Additionally, I would expect an additional entry to be written each Sunday, which must be written by all six of you." The professor finished.

I looked at the leather-bound book with an expression of horror on my face. There was no way in hell that I was writing a diary with Potter and Black. I'd take any punishment instead - I could handle detention. Or at least that's what I was thinking, before I heard Professor McGonagall's next words;

"Naturally, there is no way that I can force you to do this diary – if any of you wish, you can take a more common punishment. I believe the penalty for attacking a faculty member is instant suspension from school. Any takers?" The teacher asked.

At this point in the conversation, I decided to take the diary and not complain.

"Good." McGonagall responded curtly to our silence. "You are all dismissed – I expect a full entry tonight. While you have my word that I will not invade any of your privacy by reading the diary, I WILL know if any of you neglect your punishment. And if any of you do neglect it, expect incredibly dire consequences."

And with that final, cheery note, the Professor ushered us out of her room. As soon as we had left the classroom, we all began speaking at once.

"-This is utter BULLSH**!" Ranted Potter.

"-I cannot believe that COW!" Screamed Grace.

"-I can't believe I have to write a diary! Doesn't she know I have a life-" Roared Sirius.

"-Screw Cooperating." I muttered, glaring at James, total disgust seeping into my emotions. I know McGonagall thought she was doing the right thing by forcing us to spend time with each other but honestly – I was perfectly happy hating Potter. I'd hated him for five long years, and surely McGonagall wasn't so naïve as to think that would change.

"We could, y'know, try to get on?" Offered Remus, timidly.

"I could go for that." Piped up Amy.

"Sorry Amy – there's no way in hell I'm ever going to get on with James 'Prickhead' Potter." I bluntly explained.

"And I prefer to only approach Black with a ten metre stick." Added Grace.

"Just a thought Gracie – if that's the case, perhaps you could use the one lodged up your arse?" Suggested Sirius.

I bit back a smile – I'd never quite understood why Grace hated Sirius as much as she did. They were so similar in so many ways, and even I had to admit that some of the things Black said were quite funny, even if he wasn't my favourite person in the world either. I continued to watch them bicker;

"Funny Black. I thought I told you not to call me Gracie?"

"Oh – that's weird. You actually thought I listened to you?"

"Go to hell Blackie."

"God no. I've already spent 5 years trying to put up with you – there's no way I'm going to spend my afterlife stuck with you as well."

"You're such a git."

"But I make up for it with great hair."

"You're also arrogant and conceited."

"But I also have really great hair."

"And the most immature person I've met."

"Did I mention how great my hair was?"

"Actually Black," I interceded, "You're hair looks a little greasy today…"

I openly laughed at his scandalized expression, as the bickering between Sirius and Grace eased. We began to plan how we were going to divide the entry's (general consensus – whomever is free at the time) and who would do the entry tonight. There was a little to no arguing, and I hoped that I might be able to escape the clutches of the marauders without another inevitable argument.

Yeah, I know. Pretty naïve hope, in general.

"I still can't believe we have to write a shared diary…" Grace was saying. "Doesn't McGonagall understand that there are some things I REALLY don't want to have to share with the three of you," she muttered as she indicated Remus, Potter and Black. "No offense, Remus and James."

Sirius snickered as she spoke, causing her to turn accusingly at him. "Something funny Blackie?" He was continuing to laugh, but shook his head and indicated her to continue talking.

As such, Grace continued to speak, "I mean – seriously… there are some things that girls just don't want to talk about to a group of three guys." She added. At this point, Sirius was nearly double over with laughter.

"What the hell is up with you, Pads?" Asked Remus.

"Yeah," Smiled James, "Laugh anymore and you'll have a heart attack."

"I know…" Gasped Sirius, as he tried to stop doubling over with laughter. "It's just – you've got to admit, Gracie, you were hardly being subtle about what you were talking about…"

This drew blank looks from the rest of the group, causing Sirius to stop laughing. "What?" He asked, "None of you got what she was talking about."

At this time Grace was looking more than a little lethal. "Apparently not, Blackie. But go on – I'm very curious as to what you though I was talking about?"

At this – Sirius' cheeks actually reddened a little. "Well…it's hardly like you were being subtle…but not exactly for me to say… don't want to appear rude…" He stammered.

"But clearly IT'S SO FUNNY, isn't it Black." Glared Grace.

"Well it's just that you were hardly being subtle, that's what I found funny. I mean it's so obvious that you were talking about your… time of the month. Well – that or your sex life, but I don't think even you wou-"

Sirius wasn't able to finish his statement, as halfway through his explanation Grace had stepped forward and slapped him, hard, on the face before storming off. Amy instantly chased after her, with me close behind. As we ran to catch up with our friend, I distinctly heard Sirius' voice from behind me…

"Was it something I said?" He asked, as Remus and James began to laugh...

* * *

><p><em>Well? Is that it? Because, I REALLY, REALLY want to win the Quidditch Cup, and that won't happen if, y'know, we don't practice... (James)<em>

There's one more thing Potter. (Lily)

**What? We've done everything that happened today? (Sirius)**

I thought it'd be nice if we named the diary. Seeing as we're probably going to be using it for a while, It'd be nice if it were a little personal. (Lily)

_**That sounds like a nice idea actually. Any idea's on what to call it? (Grace)**_

**Oooh! Oooh! How about, "The Shared Diary of Sex-God-Sirius and his Humble Minions?" (Sirius)**

_No offense mate, but I'm not sure it's going to catch on... (James)_

**_Thoughts on "The Dumb Diary Decreed to be Done by that Dunce McGonagall?" (Grace)_**

Points for your use of alliteration, but no dice. What about "Lily and The Jets?" (Lily)

_I don't get it? (James)_

It's a muggle song - came out about three years ago... Don't worry. (Lily)

**We weren't. (Sirius)**

_How about "The Marauders Code?" (James)_

No way am I going to be related to anything Marauder'y. (Lily)

_**Awww - come on Lily. It could be a lot worse. (Grace)**_

**Yeah - Grace could've thought of it. (Sirius)**

_Or worse - Sirius might've. (James)_

No! No way are we calling it "The Marauders Code." (Lily)

**I vote we call it "The Marauders Code." (Sirius)**

_Seconded. (James)_

**_Thirded. (Grace)_**

**And moony will fourth it, and I doubt Amy would have much of an issue with the name either. (Sirius)**

**_Sorry Lils, you've been overruled. (Grace)_**

Urgh. Fine. Do it. (Lily)

_**-END OF ENTRY-**_

* * *

><p><em>James Potter, Sirius Black, Grace Reynolds, Remus Lupin, Amy Harwood and Lily Evans...<em>

**Are proud to introduce...**

**_THE MARAUDER's CODE._**

(And if you are reading this, and you shouldn't be... Stop. McGonagall wasn't kidding about the Bat Bogey Hex...You've been warned.)

* * *

><p><em>And thus, our story begins. I'll probably update in around a fortnight. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If not, please leave a constructive review - I'd really like to get some opinions on how to improve the fic in general. If you did like it, post a review as well please :D Makes me feel special :D<em>

Anyways, Thanks for reading ... and PLEASE REVIEW!

_-Sgwilliams3110_


End file.
